Ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à ma proie
by Anders Andrew
Summary: chapitre 277 : La rivalité Ulquiorra-Grimmjow s'accentue jusqu'à atteindre son point de rupture. Tu as osé toucher à cette personne. Je ne te pardonnerais pas ! pas de yaoi


**Titre : Ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à ma proie**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K, à cause du langage ?**

**Note de l'auteur : ce One-shot se situe pendant les chapitre 277 et 278.**

**Il tourne autour de la relation Ulquiorra- Grimmjow. Pas un yaoi, même si on peut y voir du shônen aï, si on veut, lol. Bien évidemment, ce n'est qu'un one-shot, donc c'est plutôt incomplet; cette relation ambiguë mériterait sûrement un développement plus abouti. Pour l'instant donc, je me contente d'explorer vaguement la rivalité entre ces deux espadas (donc parallèlement, de l'importance accordé à Ichigo par Ulquiorra, malgré ce qu'il prétend) , et du sentiment de trahison d'Ulquiorra - je pense vraiment qu'il se sent trahit, à ce moment-là, et pas que pour Aizen-sama…enfin, lisez quoi XD**

**Thanks à Nanamy-chan et Kyouki-san dont les fics m'ont poussée à relire ce passage bien intéressant ! **

**Ah, une dernière chose. Parfois, on ne sait pas qui parle. C'est normal. Cela sous entend que ce sont les deux personnages qui parlent (pensent) la même chose en même temps. A vous d'interpétez…**

**...**

Quelque part au fond de l'âme noire d'Ulquiorra, une petite étincelle s'est allumée. Il essuie sa main sanglante tout en continuant de marcher d'un bon pas vers la cellule d'Orihime.

…

Grimmjow soulève sa cape, dévoilant une Inoue terrifiée et attachée. D'un geste vif, il coupe son bâillon et s'éloigne de trois pas lourds qui font trembler les gravats, puis il s'assoit sur un morceau de mur écroulé et ordonne d'un ton sans réplique :

« Soigne-le ! »

…

Ulquiorra est entré. Les deux jeunes femmes tremblent de tous leurs membres. Elles regrettent soudain d'être encore entières.

- Qui a fait ça ?, interroge l'espada d'un ton glacial.

- GRIMMJOW !, répliquent-elles en cœur avec la force du désespoir et de la tereur.

…

Inoue essaie de soigner Ichigo. Mais elle n'y arrive pas.

- Bon sang, qui a bien pu faire ça ?, se dit-elle à elle-même à haute voix.

- C'est Ulquiorra, répondit simplement Grimmjow derrière elle.

La jeune fille frémit, se retournant à demi pour le regarder.

- C'est sa façon de faire. Je ne sais pas s'il en est conscient, mais il perce un trou au même endroit que le sien sur les proies qui lui plaisent, expliqua Grimmjow en se levant.

La rouquine frémit.

…

- Ah bon…, lâcha Ulquiorra.

Les deux arrancars le regardèrent, les yeux exorbités.

Il se détourna d'elles, soudainement indifférent, et quitta la pièce en ruine.

…

« Je vais lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à la proie d'un autre ! », rugit-t-il avec rage.

…

La colère.

…

La colère.

…

La colère qui résonne. Comme un battement de tambour dans son torse. Comment a-t-il osé ne serait-ce que toucher à cette personne là ?

…

Il est à moi !

…

Elle est à Aizen-sama !

…

IL NE MERITE PAS D'Y TOUCHER !

…

L'espace d'un instant, Grimmjow était vraiment furieux. Son regard brillait d'une lueur de folie. Schiffer avait essayé de le lui voler. Il avait voulu le garder pour lui. Ichigo, il VOULAIT Ichigo, cet enfoiré d'Ulquiorra…

…

« Grimmjow… » souffla le quarto en suivant la trace du reiatsu. Ses poings se fermèrent; non plus des mains, mais des serres, prêtes à étrangler, à déchirer. Il allait lui montrer…ce qu'il en coûtait de toucher à ce à quoi il ne devait pas. De se mêler d'affaires qui ne le regardait pas.

Trahison.

…

Soudain, Ichigo remua faiblement.

Grimmjow ressentit un frisson de peur. C'était étrange…et excitant.

- Je suis venu pour me battre contre toi !, s'écria-t-il.

Inoue s'indigna :

- Vous m'avez fait le soigner pour cette raison ?!

La réplique piqua au vif l'espada sexta.

- Je t'ai dit de la boucler ! De quoi tu te plains ? Je t'ai fait soigner un mourant !

Il reprit sa respiration brièvement.

- Allez, grouille-toi putain ! Avant qu'Ulquiorra ne s'en rende compte et ne débarque ic…

Soudain, Ulquiorra fût derrière lui.

…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda l'arrancar brun en détachant chaque syllabe.

Et Grimmjow le haït encore plus parce qu'il lui parlait comme un débile congénital.

Le numéro 4 inspira profondément, comme si garder son calme impassible lui demandait un certain effort.

- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu fais, Jaggerjack.

Le susnommé le défia du regard, les dents serrées. Pas de compte à rendre. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là si vite ? Barre-toi, barre-toi, barre-toi…

Le frisson électrique de la panique déferla en lui, faisant naître la chair de poule sur ses bras nus.

- Tu ne comptes pas répondre ?, ajouté Ulquiorra en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière et continuait de soigner Ichigo.

Celle-ci en s'apercevant qu'il l'observait, baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui en voulait.

Quelque part c'était vrai. Elle était la chose d'Aizen-sama. Elle n'avait pas le droit aux sentiments; pas d'états d'âme superflus. Lui ne se le permettait pas, alors pourquoi les autres pourraient ?

Il retourna sur Grimmjow, qui avait toujours cet air buté qui signifie clairement « Je ne plierais pas. »

- Donne-la moi, ordonna le brun.

- Je refuse, rétorqua Grimmjow.

Il y eut un silence. C'était prévisible. Mais l'entendre était tout de même incroyable.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?, interrogea Schiffer, les yeux foncés et menaçants.

- Y a un problème ?, répliqua l'autre, un sourire éclatant tout à coup sur son visage, comme une fleur.

Il se jeta sur l'espada n°4. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Tu causes vraiment beaucoup aujourd'hui….ULQUIORRA !!, rugit le sexta.

Ulquiorra eut juste le temps de l'arrêter d'un mouvement du bras. Son corps n'avait pas bougé, mais son cœur rebelle jouait la lambada dans sa poitrine. C'était un sentiment nouveau. Le sang montait, pulsait dans ses veines, réveillant ses muscles raides et froids.

- Je sais ce que tu penses Ulquiorra !, s'exclama Jaggerjack, son sourire dément aux lèvres, triomphant. Tu as peur de te battre contre moi, pas vrai ? TU AS PEUR QUE L'ON SE REDUISE EN CENDRES !!

Le céro bleu du sexta jaillit de sa paume tendue et fonça sur l'espada brun. Celui-ci fut projeté en arrière, mais écarta l'attaque d'un geste du bras.

…

Il a raison.

…

Il a raison !

…

NON !!

…

La fumée se dissipa.

- Ah ! Tu l'as donc évité !, s'exclama Grimmjow.

Soudain il sentit le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra dans son dos, il se retourna, les yeux fous, pour se rendre compte que le quarto tendait l'index vers son crâne, sur le point de l'exploser à coup de céro.

…

Sans émotion, Ulquiorra enclencha son céro pour tuer…

…

…céro qui fût contré par celui de Jaggerjack. Qui éclata d'un rire hystérique avant que tout n'explose autour d'eux.

…

C'était chaud à l'intérieur. Ce cœur qui bat; c'était douloureux. Cette excitation…

Il n'y est pas habitué.

Une seconde, il se courbe légèrement; la souffrance de son âme qui se réveille sensiblement lui fait perdre un instant sa concentration.

Il cherche Grimmjow des yeux, dans la poussière qui tourbillonne.

Soudain, un bras, surgi de derrière, s'empare de lui.

Il a le temps de se retourner vers son adversaire qui ne sourit plus.

Cet air grave sur le visage de Grimmjow.

Son cœur s'arrête de battre.

…

Son cœur aussi s'arrête de battre. Il se sent glacé, à cause de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire…

…

Ulquiorra voit comme au ralenti le petit cube tomber dans son trou de hollow. Puis la « kana negacion » se met en route.

Avant de disparaître totalement, le numéro quatre pousse un sifflement, un « tch » méprisant. Son regard se pose sur Grimmjow et le transperce comme une lame.

« SALE TRAÎTRE ! ENFOIRE ! »

Puis plus rien.

…

Le sexta baisse la tête. Il n'est pas fier de sa ruse.

« Adieu Ulquiorra » murmure-t-il.

Quelle que soit l'issu du combat, ils ne se reverront pas.

...

...

**Ceci est une fic; pas une réécriture. C'est normal qu'il y est des choses de changées par rapport au manga. Et, pour répondre à une review (même si c'est inutile, mais c'est pour prévenir ceux qui voudrait en faire la remarque) je SAIS que la "kana negacion" ne retiendra Ulquiorra que 2 ou 3 heures ! Figurez-vous que j'ai lu les chapitres attentivement avant d'écrire cette fic ! Si Grimmjow dit "adieu" c'est parce qu'ils ne se reverront pas. Ils ne se reverront pas parce que Grimmjow a trahi, qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, et qu'ils se détestent. Maintenant, c'est chacun de son côté. Enfin quoi, vous avez lu la fic non ? Vous devriez avoir la réponse à cette question sans que j'ai besoin d'expliciter...**


End file.
